The Saviors
by Every Heart Bleeds
Summary: A peaceful island is swallowed by darkness, and only three desperate friends survive. They travel to the mainland in search of safety, and find out that they are the saviors of this world.


**Alrightys... This is me first fanfic on here, though I've written, like thirty others. R'nR, if you please, and if you don't please, at least read the darn thing! **

**Anyway, the whole thing takes place before Sora and Riku and Kairi ever came into the picture, and no, Nova and Ryo and Syn do not live on Destiny Islands, in case anyone was going to ask.**

**I only own the story and characters, not the game or companies or nothing, so you can't sue me! NYAH! ((sticks tongue out at the dummy lawyers))**

* * *

**Follow the Light**

Chapter One

Nova stood up on the roof and looked around the island. The sun was so bright that she could hardly see. Tink and Leo were sparring on the dock, and trying to push each other in the water at the same time.

Nova was fourteen. She and her family, including her fifteen-year-old brother, Ryo, lived on this small island on the outskirts of a large piece of land. Most of the people that lived here now had come from the mainland, but no one had ever gone back. She desperately needed to do something, but there was really nothing to do.

"Hey! Nova!"

Nova rolled her eyes and looked over the edge of the roof. "What, Ryo?" she said, annoyed that her older brother was interrupting her, even though she really wasn't doing anything to interrupt.

"Come here, there's something I want to show you," Ryo called.

Nova sighed. "Yeah, I'm coming," she replied. "Watch your head." She sat on the edge of the roof and jumped down, barely missing Ryo.

"Now what did you want to show me?" she said, putting her hand on her hip.

"Come on," said Ryo. He grabbed Nova's hand and started leading her toward the shoreline. He pointed out to sea. "Look." Nova followed his finger. Her eyes widened.

"What the?" said Nova quietly. A huge black cloud was heading toward them at an alarming speed. She turned to Ryo. "What is it, Ryo?" she said. She struggled to keep the fear from her voice.

Ryo shook his head. "I don't know," he said.

"Does Syn know?" said Nova.

"No. You're the only one I've told."

"We have to tell him, and Mom and Dad," said Nova.

Ryo shook his head. "What's the point? If it's dangerous, we can't do anything about it."

"Well, can we at least tell Syn?" said Nova. "He'd like to see it, I bet."

"Fine, Nova," said Ryo, somewhat annoyed. "Go get him."

Nova sighed. "Why, oh why, did I have to have an older brother?" she murmured.

She walked off toward the old Seer's hut, in the treetops. Syn, often unwillingly, had to run errands for the old man, since he couldn't move. The Seer claimed it was because of the magic inside the hut, and that his aura weakened when he was not inside, though the kids on the island thought it was just because of how old and fat he had grown over the years.

Syn was sitting slouched against the huge tree trunk, fiddling with a piece of string. Nova smirked when she saw him.

"Having fun?" she asked sweetly. Syn glared at her.

"Oh, yeah, loads," he said sarcastically. "Why don't you try sitting outside Fortune-teller's stink hole for an hour, waiting for the fat lard to wake up? See how much fun you have." The kids on the island called the Seer Fortune-teller for his unusual "gift". No one thought that he could really tell the future, but they pretended to.

"Fortune-teller would kill you if he heard what you just said," said Nova.

"Yeah, well, he can't hear anyway, so it doesn't matter."

"I heard that!" said a voice from inside the hut.

Nova smirked again. "Now you're in for it." She closed the door and turned back to Syn. "Ryo saw something out to sea, and he wanted you to see it too."

Syn immediately stood up. He would use any excuse to get away from the smelly hut of the Seer. "All right, let's go." He stepped to the edge of the steps that led to the Seer's door and jumped down. He landed far below and looked up at Nova.

"Well, aren't you coming?" he said. Nova jumped down to him.

"Yeah," she said. "Let's not keep Ryo waiting any longer." She ran toward the shore with Syn following.

Ryo was still staring out at the vast expanse of ocean. The darkness had covered the entire horizon now. When Syn saw it, he stopped short.

"Whoa," he said incredulously. "That's one big storm cloud."

"That's not a storm cloud, Syn," said Ryo, not taking his eyes off the darkening sky. "It's a lot worse than that."

Nova turned to her brother. "So you know what it is?"

Syn stepped back. "Look! Look at the water!" he said, frightened. The normally blue ocean water had turned gray, and was receding quickly.

"It's a tidal wave," Nova said quietly. Her mind was telling her to go warn the others in the small island village, but her feet were rooted to the ground in fear of what she saw.

The wave was stark black, no shine from the sun behind them. Its color blended with the black sky, forming a wall of darkness. The children only stood, staring at the cause of their certain deaths.

The wave slammed down, turning the yellow sand a dead gray. As it hit the palm trees, they fell to the ground, rotten. Ryo, Syn, and Nova felt the immediate chill of death as the blackness hit them. Nova saw Ryo and Syn's lips turn blue and they both went ridged. Suddenly, Nova realized that she was doing the same thing.

She tried to call out to them, but everything was muted. There was no sound anywhere. Darkness consumed them, blinding and deafening them to everything.**

* * *

**

**Heh, not the best story on earth, but get over it! Tankies for reading, now please review!**

**--Ehb **


End file.
